


Club Gundam

by AnaraneSindanarie



Category: Gundam Wing
Genre: Alternate Universe, Angst, Drugs, Kidnapping, M/M, Multi, Other, Public Sex, Sex, Sex Club, Sex Worker, Undercover Missions
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2018-06-25
Updated: 2018-06-25
Packaged: 2019-05-28 07:31:57
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence, Rape/Non-Con
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,946
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/15043838
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/AnaraneSindanarie/pseuds/AnaraneSindanarie
Summary: Being a Preventers agent wasn't at all glorious as he learned soon after joining. Neither was being sent undercover to work in Club Gundam, a sex club that only the rich and powerful could afford.He hated it, hated it with all his being, yet it might be the only way to find his brother.





	Club Gundam

The music thumped loudly in his ears as he entered the building. He looked around, following his companions. The location they were currently in was one he would normally never be caught dead in, but they were here because an informant had called them.

“There he is.” His tallest companion said as he led the way over to a couch.

“Mr. Treize!” A man with a braid nearly as long as his body exclaimed as he flounced over.

He took a look at the man and sneered. The man was wearing practically nothing, though given the environment it seemed to be the norm.

“Dani.” Treize said pulling the man into his lap.

“I was starting to wonder if you were going to come back!” ‘Dani' said pouting playfully at him, “Are we staying out here tonight, or do you want your usual private room?”

“Hmm, both.” Treize said, “Why don’t you introduce yourself to my companions?”

‘Dani' looked over at them and grinned as he unwound himself from Treize and crawled over to them.

“Hello there handsome.” ‘Dani' purred as he straddled Zechs lap, “Haven’t I seen you before sugar?”

Zechs smirked, “Perhaps once or twice.”

‘Dani' grinned, “You want a dance?”

“I was thinking more along the lines of something else.” Zechs said cupping ‘Dani’s’ firm ass.

‘Dani' pushed into those hands and ground down against him, “Yeah? You want your cock in my ass baby? You know the price.”

Zechs pulled out a crisp note and let it drop in the nearby box.

“Mmm. Yeah baby. That’s it.” ‘Dani' purred as he reached down to free Zechs cock from his pants.

He leaned over and grabbed the lube that was placed at all the couches and lubed up Zechs cock.

“What are you doing!?”

Treize chuckled, “Relax Wufei. It’s allowed here. Take a look around.”

Wufei sneered in disgust, “This… should only be done in the privacy of the bedroom!”

“Oh? So all those times I’ve fucked you on your desk or in my car never happened?” Treize asked, arching a delicate eyebrow.

Wufei blushed and then blushed deeper as ‘Dani' moaned when Zechs pressed up into him.

He looked away, refusing to take part of this, refusing to even look at it. He heard ‘Dani' chuckle breathlessly.

“You shy sugar?” ‘Dani' asked before moaning loudly and arching his back.

“He doesn't like public displays of affection.” Treize said as he watched them, “He prefers places that are private yet with a chance of getting caught.”

“Shut up!” Wufei hissed, his cheeks a deep red.

Treize chuckled and ‘Dani’ turned his eyes towards the smallest agent.

“Yeah? He'd enjoy the private rooms then.” ‘Dani' said.

“Enough talking.” Zechs said slapping ‘Dani's’ ass, “Ride me.”

‘Dani' placed his hands on Zechs shoulders and lifted before dropping back down.

Wufei turned to look at him and blinked when he saw a brief look of disgust cross ‘Dani's’ face. He wasn’t sure if he had really seen it or if it had just been the lights.

It didn’t take long for Zechs to finish or for ‘Dani' to crawl off him.

“Let’s move to the private room now.” Treize said.

‘Dani' nodded and turned, leading the way to an available room.

Once the door was shut the sex worker turned to face them.

“I called you a week ago.” The man snarled, “This info is time sensitive!”

“We only got the message yesterday.” Wufei said crossing his arms.

“What is the information?” Treize asked.

‘Dani' scowled at him before reaching into his braid and pulling out a flash drive. He tossed it to Treize who caught it and pocketed it.

“Great. We have it. Now let's go.” Wufei said turning to leave the room.

“Can't.” ‘Dani' said as he moved towards the bed in the center of the room, “It would be suspicious if you did.”

“We're normally in here for an hour or two, Wufei.” Treize said moving towards ‘Dani'.

‘Dani' scowled up at him even as he reached up to undress Treize.

Zechs took a seat in an arm chair near the bed and pulled his cock back out stroke it as he watched.

Wufei stood frozen near the door as he watched Treize press ‘Dani' on to the bed and press into him.

‘Dani' moaned, his eyes rolling back as he clutched at Treize.

“You normally aren't this responsive.” Treize commented even as he thrust in and out of the smaller male under him, “What did they give you?”

It took several long moments for ‘Dani' to respond, “New drug… ahh… fuck… do that again!”

If it was possible to frown and smirk at the same time, then Treize was a master of it.

“What drug? What's it called?” Treize asked.

“Ahh… Whore's Delight!” ‘Dani' gasped, “Doesn't… fuck! Doesn’t always work! More! Please more!”

Treize gripped ‘Dani's’ hips tightly and thrust harder and faster into him.

“Fuck! Yes!” The male screamed as he came seemingly endlessly.

Treize groaned and pulled out, shooting his seed on ‘Dani'.

‘Dani' panted, eyes closed as he floated in the high his orgasm had created.

“Chang why don’t you come join us in having some fun?” Zechs asked as he moved onto the bed, clothes laying in a pile on the floor.

“No thanks.” Wufei said, “He's clearly unconscious!”

“S'all good.” Came the slurred response from the prone figure, “Signed agreement. They can fuck me whenever they want when I’m on the clock.”

“It's fine, Wufei.” Treize said gesturing for him to come over, “It's part of his job.”

Wufei shook his head, staying firmly where he was at.

“Your loss.” Treize said as he rolled ‘Dani' on to his stomach and pulled him onto his hands and knees.

He moved in front of the small male as Zechs moved behind him.

‘Dani' barely seemed to be paying attention to either of them. He seemed to be more interested in the cock that was being pressed against his lips. He opened them, accepting the cock eagerly.

As Zechs pressed into him from behind he reached behind him and spread his cheeks.

“Mmm. Such a good little slut you are.” Zechs purred as he started thrusting hard, pushing ‘Dani' further onto Treize's cock with each thrust.

Wufei watched in disgust, his stomach curling. This was wrong, they shouldn't be doing this to him even if the male had agreed.

After almost an hour, Treize and Zechs climbed off the bed and dressed, leaving ‘Dani' on his stomach.

“Remind me to have Sally run a blood test on him.” Treize said, “This new drug is worrisome. Let’s go. I’m sure he'll have another customer soon.”

“You're just going to leave him like that?” Wufei asked, “He's unconscious! Whoever comes in here next will take advantage of him!”

“There's nothing we can do about that.” Zechs said, “Short of renting him for the night.”

“That’s probably not a bad idea at this point.” Treize mused, “I'll go make the necessary arrangements. Stay with him.”

Zechs nodded and sat back down in the same arm chair he'd been sitting in earlier as Wufei finally moved towards the bed.

“Oh? Going to finally take your turn?” Zechs sneered.

Wufei ignored him and pulled the blanket out from under ‘Dani' and covered him with it.

“How old is he?” Wufei asked.

“Hmm? Oh, I think he's eighteen or nineteen.” Zechs said, “As long as he's legal and clean I don’t really care.”

Wufei scowled at him. He knew Zechs was an asshole, but he hadn't known how big of one he was.

“You shouldn't feel sorry for him.” Zechs said, “He volunteered for this, “Gave up a very promising job in order to help the Preventers.”

The door opened and Treize stepped back in holding a bag.

“Its settled.” He said, “He's ours for the next two days. Help me dress him so we can leave.”

He pulled a set of clothes out of the bag, jeans and a shirt.

Wufei helped him sit ‘Dani' up so Treize could get the clothes on him.

Once done, Treize picked him up and carried him from the room, Zechs and Wufei following on his heels.

Their car was already waiting for them, the valet opening the doors.

“Wufei hold him.” Treize said as he passed the unconscious male to him after he'd climbed in.

Wufei took him and Treize threw a blanket over him before climbing into the front passenger seat.

Once they had driven far enough from the club Treize called Sally and told her to meet them at his manor.

It didn’t take them long to reach it or for Treize to carry ‘Dani' into the guest room.

“Mari is at a sleepover for the rest of the week.” Treize said when he saw Wufei's curious look.

Wufei nodded and leaned against the wall. He'd been with the aristocrat several times but had never been to his manor before.

Sally walked in several minutes later, as if she'd received a call from Treize this late at night several times.

“What did he do this time?” She asked.

“They gave him a new drug.” Treize said moving out of her way, “He said it's called Whore's Delight.”

“Fuck.” Sally cursed as she grabbed several things from her kit, “How long has he been taking it?”

“I don’t know.” Treize sighed. “Just that he was being more vocal.”

Sally scowled, “There's already several reports at various hospitals from this drug. Most of the workers using it have fallen into a coma.”

Sally quickly took a blood sample as she began her examination.

“Duo? Duo I need you to open your eyes.” Sally said rubbing his sternum with her knuckles.

“He’s not waking.” Wufei said as he watched.

Before Sally could reply a pained groan came from the bed.

“Fucking loud.”

Sally breathed a sigh of relief, “You had us worried there for a minute Duo.”

“Dani.” He said in reply, “Where am I?”

“You're in my guest room.” Treize said.

Another groan, “Did you fucking rent me for the weekend?”

“I did.” Treize said, “I couldn't in good conscience leave you there without knowing exactly what the drug would do.”

“Yet ya have no problem fucking me after finding out about it?” Duo said, “Fuck you.”

Wufei snorted.

“Find this funny hotshot?” Duo snapped as he sat up, ignoring Sally's attempts to keep him from moving, “You try gettin fucked for twelve hours a day and see how you like it.”

“Duo you know you can just say the word and we'll pull you.” Sally said.

“Right.” Duo snorted, “Just like you pulled my brother when he said he needed out? And it's Dani now.”

Sally flinched at the reminder, “Duo…”

“Just give me the I.V. and leave me alone.” He interrupted, “I want to sleep.”

Sally sighed and hooked him to the I.V.

“Let me know immediately if something feels wrong.” She said before gathering her things and motioning for the other three males to follow her.

“I want someone to stay with him until he has to go back.” She said once they were in the hall, “If anything happens call me.”

“We will.” Treize said, “Wufei take the first shift. We'll start going through the information he gave us.”

Wufei nodded and went back into the room. He sat in an arm chair that was placed next to the window and picked up the book that was sitting there.

“Don’t lose my place in it.” Came Duo's muffled voice from under several blankets.

“I won't.” Wufei said as he flipped to the start of the book and began reading out loud softly.


End file.
